Fortunate
by ammipime
Summary: Sin importar que tan lejos corriera, siempre terminaba a su lado. Y entonces comprendió que aquel camino estaba hecho para caminarlo juntos. Este fic Participa en el evento: "Redención" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction y me estoy redimiendo con el antiguo evento: "Sentimientos florales"


¡Buena noche!

No, no es actualizacion de _**Dark Star**_ , esta historia es nueva y de un sólo capítulo. Es decir ¡Un OS! Se suponía que debía subirlo hace...no-sé-cuánto pero por razones de universidad y vida real...pues no pude. Así que ahora lo hago como parte del evento **Redencion** de un hermoso grupo en facebook. Y sí, el evento va de poder subir un OS de algún evento pasado que no cumpliste. Así que aquí lo dejo.

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Redención" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction y me estoy redimiendo con el antiguo evento: "Sentimientos florales"**_

Sin más, pasen y lean c:

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **FORTUNATE**

Flor: Peonía Blanca

Significado: ***

 _You make my whole world feel_

 _so right when it's wrong_

 _That's how I know that you are the one_

 **The One-Kodaline**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En algún momento todo se había salido de control. Pero supuso que esa era su marca personal. Supuso que no era tan necesario preguntarle si así se había sentido desde el primer momento, porque era claro como el agua: había sido así, un virulento vaivén de emociones.

Aun así no lograba recordar en qué momento había caído. Cuándo se derrumbaron las murallas que había labrado con los años. En qué momento había dejado de creer que no necesitaba el amor y se había vuelto vulnerable hasta el grado de no poder imaginar un momento en que no estuviera a su lado.

Así había sido entonces, un ir y venir entre el cariño y los rechazos, un ir y venir entre gritarlo y callarlo. Y hacer como que le importaba pero nunca como verdaderamente le importaba. Porque lo sabía, por más que dijera "sí" o "no", siempre era mucho menos de lo que realmente quería decir. Siempre había más significados atrapados en débiles monosílabos, siempre había más símbolos de los que su relación aparentaba.

Y aunque había intentado huir, siempre terminaba en el mismo sitio: a su lado. Y parecía tan normal, tan natural, que había terminado por aceptarlo y doblegarse. Después de todo, no resultaba un sacrificio. Incluso si su cabeza le decía que nunca iba a ser posible, incluso cuando parecía que el destino tiraba de ellos hacia direcciones diferentes, y los había distanciado cuando había creído que era dulce y reconfortante la estancia bajo el mismo techo.

Cuando la maldad había explotado a su alrededor y pensó que se perdían, cuando la amenaza de un final era latente. Cuando la distancia entre sus manos fue tan significativa que le dio más miedo que nunca, cuando supo que luchaba y luchaba y parecían esfuerzos nulos. Cuando se dio cuenta que el alejamiento era real y que no había modo de recuperar lo que había logrado.

Entonces fue más notable que nunca lo que desde siempre había sido notable: que su camino había estado ahí para que lo caminaran juntos, y que, en realidad, no podía negarse. Que había sido tonto creer que podía correr lejos y salvarse.

Porque en aquellos momentos, el amor fue más grande, más intenso, más arrollador que llegaba por oleadas y hacía chocar sus cuerpos, hasta que se fundieron uno con el otro y fueron uno y terminaron siendo muchas cosas.

En el inconmensurable espacio que eran sus pensamientos, se encontró observando al ser que tenía delante. Le gustaba observarle. Saber que pertenecían el uno al otro, por más que quisieran meterse entre ellos. Podrían llegar nuevas eras y sus cuerpos se secarían, y el viento iba a soplar sus cenizas, pero incluso así volarían juntos.

— Le dije que no tenía nada de raro soñar con una fiesta del té —se escuchó una vez más en el recinto— Especialmente si los panecillos eran deliciosos.

— Ya, pero no es tan normal cuando se está bebiendo té con un castor y una hormiga. Además de que…eso de los panecillos sólo demuestra que estabas hambrienta.

— Y no puedo imaginar de qué tamaño debía ser la taza de esa hormiga —intervino otra voz.

Apago la conversación del sin sentido que había estado llevándose a cabo a su alrededor, pero prosiguió contemplando a quien no había hablado y se limitaba a seguir la plática boquiabierta y sin tener algo que decir.

No le culpaba. Si estuviera en su lugar tampoco hablaría. No había nada que decir ante tanta locura. Sólo le quedaba ver, y deleitarse de esos breves momentos antes de que decidiera levantarse y salir del gremio.

— Ese sueño parece salido de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ —dijo por fin— Aunque seguramente también tiene algún significado… —su opinión parecía dividida entre la lógica y la simple necesidad de apoyar a la joven del sueño raro.

— ¿Lo ven? —observó como le señalaban y el rubor que acompañó aquello— Que fueran panecillos de fresa no quita el hecho de que ese sueño significa algo…

— Significa que has perdido la cabeza —agregó otra chica, que parecía no acostumbrarse a la abundante fuente de locuras que era aquel gremio.

Pero la persona a quien había estado observando ya no replicó, y la del sueño con té y panecillos tampoco. No le importaba la última, le importaba la primera, que fue quien se levantó con una vaga disculpa. Contrario a lo que creía, no había salido del gremio, sino que fue en su dirección.

Antes de que pudiera llegar hubo una voz alzándose desde la mesa donde se había estado contando el "extraño" sueño.

— No sabía que leías —parecía genuinamente perpleja— Mucho menos que hubieras leído _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

— B-bueno, no es como si llevara un libro a todos lados —explicó, como tratando de entender porque ese hecho parecía de pronto tan interesante.

Ya no dijo más y prosiguió el camino que había sido interrumpido.

— Tampoco sabía que leías —dijo, en cuanto le tuvo a un lado, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada brillante.

— Hay muchas cosas que Gray-sama no sabe de Juvia —señaló con simpleza, aún así pudo captar cierta _insinuación_ en sus palabras, pero la sonrisa dulce que se posó a continuación en los labios de ella, le hizo creer que de verdad había sido algo imaginado por él.

Lanzó una ojeada a su alrededor, asegurándose de qué tantos ojos estaban sobre ellos, se dió cuenta de que los demás parecían metidos en sus propios asuntos. Fue la señal que necesitaba.

— Eso me pone en desventaja ¿Sabes? —ella parpadeo— Es que… —de pronto sintió que estaba a punto de decir algo impropio de él.

— ¿Es qué…? —alentó la chica.

— Nada...olvídalo —giró el rostro al lado contrario, pudo escucharla reír. La risa que le dejaba en claro que ella lo sabía, que aunque no dijera las cosas, entendía bien lo que pensaba.

Juvia se puso de pie, abandonando su sitio a lado del joven. Le habría encantado quedarse más tiempo ahí, pero tenía que alistar sus cosas si quería estar a tiempo para la misión que tenía con Gajeel. Aun cuando estaba entusiasmada con la idea de hacer un trabajo con su amigo, no pudo evitar soltar unos cuantos lamentos mientras emprendía camino hacia la puerta del gremio.

Pero no podía decir que no –además de que no quería-, menos cuando había pasado un lapso de tiempo en el que no había podido estar con Gajeel. Él había estado ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Juvia se alegraba por él, pero aun así sentía cierto peso al percibir que su amistad se empolvaba. Aun si menos tiempo con Gajeel significaba más tiempo con Gray…o mejor dicho, observando a Gray. Ya que el mago de hielo también tenía sus propias misiones.

E incluso si pasaba tiempo con él, no tener a Gajeel a su lado se sentía penoso. Era su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo hombre, claro, porque Meredy era su mejor amiga mujer, sin duda. Y Gray era el amor de su vida, pero su vida no era sólo Gray. Sí, vivía por quien amaba, y también amaba a Gajeel y a Meredy, y al gremio en general. Aunque con una clase de amor diferente.

.

¿Debería comenzar a preocuparse de que no le notara? Porque era obvio que no lo había notado. Ir caminando primero tranquilamente tras ella, y luego haberse puesto casi a su lado, sin ocasionar reacción alguna por parte de la chica, no era normal. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y la miró de refilón: estaba pensativa, sumida en criterios que probablemente él no entendería, incluso si últimamente le gustaba pensar que sí lo hacía. Los ojos azules estaban fijos en los adoquines de la calle, su cabello se enroscaba a sus lados, cayendo como una cascada por su espalda y sus hombros.

Era bonita.

Una belleza discreta, clásica y brillante. Resaltaba con recato. Juvia tenía algo que él encontraba sumamente atrayente. Quizá fuera la elegancia con la que se movía, la manera en que cubría pudorosamente su cuerpo, y la manera tan repentina y despreocupada en que podía deshacerse de esa ropa, también. Y era tímidamente extrovertida. Tan natural y espontánea que lo hacía sentir vulnerable.

Se sentía como una lluvia bajo el sol de primavera: Sorpresiva y fresca.

— ¿Gray-sama? —sus ojos se encontraron en la poca distancia que ahora había. Gray noto por vez primera que sus hombros se tocaban, iban casi pegados, sin duda fue por eso que ella se enteró de que iba a su lado.

— ¡Hey! —saludo, intentando parecer despreocupado.

— ¿Desde cuándo está al lado de Juvia?

La pregunta era simple, pero le pareció profunda. Una pregunta que –como ya venía siendo costumbre- cuestionaba más de lo que pasaba en ese momento. Cuestionaba más de lo que realmente estaba cuestionando. Habían sido leguas de viaje. Había comprendido porque era que estaba ahí y porque ya no quería irse.

— Desde hace un rato, a decir verdad.

Juvia asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras sonreía cálidamente.

— ¿P-por qué no llamó a Juvia? —curioseo. Gray supo de inmediato que no tenía una buena respuesta para eso, a menos que le dijera lo entretenido que estaba contemplándola— Uh…—en vista de que él no contestaba, ella lanzó la siguiente pregunta— ¿Necesitaba a Juvia p-para algo…q-quería decirle algo a Juvia?

Los ojos color océano se posaron sobre los acerados de él, conscientes ambos de lo que realmente estaba preguntando. Gray trago grueso. Tenía la sensación de saber que palabras encajaban como una resolución perfecta en ese tema. Sabía las piezas que debía decir, pero no cómo tenía que hacerlo. Tomando nota del lugar frente al que estaban, supo que no debía ser ahí. Incluso si las situaciones especiales entre ellos se habían dado en momentos inhóspitos, no pretendía hacer de "ese momento especial" algo que rayara en la cotidianidad de un día en Magnolia.

— Sí —el monosílabo salió por sí sólo— Pero no.

Juvia enarcó ambas cejas, contrariada. Él suspiró y se pasó la mano derecha por la nuca.

— Quiero decir… —apretó los cabellos de su cabeza ligeramente, notando los nervios agarrotándole los dedos— E-es…i-inapropiado —seguramente se veía ridículo, pensó. No era ahí donde se suponía tenía que estar tartamudeando. Además ¿Por qué le ardía la cara?

— ¡Oh! —Juvia de pronto se imaginó cosas más intensas de lo norma. Tomando en cuenta que estaban frente a Fairy Hills, que las demás chicas no estaban, y que podían entrar sin peligro de ser descubiertos, era normal que se imaginara _esa_ clase de cosas.

Y Gray se dio cuenta perfectamente, porque su mente –lenta en comparación con la de Juvia- le había estado jugando de la misma manera desde ya hacía mucho.

— ¡P-para! ¡No es algo como eso! —agitó las manos frente a la muchacha, intentando sacarla de sus falsas ensoñaciones.

— ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo Gray-sama sabe…?

Los ojos de ella eran dos canicas relucientes y curiosas. Gray se sintió lo suficientemente abochornado como para querer desaparecer de ahí, y si no lo hizo fue sólo para responder lo obvia que ella era, y porque todavía no decía lo que, desde un principio, le había querido decir.

— No es difícil saberlo —su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido— E-es decir…esa parte sí la conozco — "Esa parte de ti", hubiera querido decir, pero ella entendía, de todas formas— Sólo…quería que fueras conmigo a…

— ¡Juvia lo siente tanto! —el chillido de ella se adelantó— ¡Juvia iría con Gray-sama al fin del mundo, pero Juvia tiene que hacer una misión ahora mismo!

Ella era hilarante, pensó con resignación. Pero dejaría el misterio -de porque caía en ese manantial si sabía que podía ahogarse- intacto.

— No estoy diciendo que tiene que ser ahora —aclaró, interrumpiendo los lamentos de la maga, que tenía lágrimas de fantasía enredadas en las pestañas cuando lo miro— Así que puedes ir a la misión esa.

Por algún motivo sintió que aquellas últimas palabras sonaron ácidas. Y sabía que el motivo se reducía a Juvia yendo sola a una misión con el Slayer de hierro. Por más que supiera que era una tontería molestarse por ello. Porque en verdad no tenía de qué preocuparte. Ella era tan suya que ni siquiera el tiempo lo malgastaría. Tan suya que no importaba cuántos hombres se pasearan frente a sus ojos, ella no los vería porque no eran él.

— ¡Gray-sama es tan comprensivo! —ella dio un saltito y en un pestañeo ya le tenía abrazado del cuello. Gray remilgo por pura costumbre. Ya se había acostumbrado a las repentinas muestras de afecto por parte de Juvia, y luego de un tiempo encontró que en realidad no le molestaban, aunque recibirlas en público era vergonzoso.

.

.

Despedirse había sido inusualmente raro, sobretodo porque ella ni siquiera le invito a que les acompañara a la dichosa misión, sin embargo se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello y dedicarse al asunto en el que se había metido desde aquella noche en la terraza del gremio ya hacía bastante rato.

O no tanto, después de todo la lucha contra Álvarez se sentía reciente si veia algunos edificios de la ciudad.

— Y ella no ha cambiado mucho —suspiró aliviado. Habían madurado, era cierto, pero Juvia seguía siendo la misma Juvia de siempre: tomando con seriedad lo que era serio y viendo con positivismo lo que se presentaba.

Era refrescante que mantuviera la sonrisa después de tantos momentos difíciles. Y ahora que al fin había paz él podía hacer frente a lo que prometió esa noche.

Cosa que hizo después de dos días, cuando Juvia regreso al gremio, iluminando la penumbra con su característico entusiasmo, acompañada de un relajado y presuntuoso Gajeel. La misión había sido un éxito y ahora había algunos delincuentes encerrados en la prisión del consejo mágico, se enteró.

Gray no solía preguntar a qué clase de misiones iba Juvia, pero la cosa había cambiado y esta vez disimulaba su interés con preguntas casuales. Como casualmente se había acercado ella al sitio desde donde la había estado viendo. Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron cuando se había dado cuenta, y aunque él quiso aparentar, no había podido. Ahora ella definitivamente sabía que le miraba más de la cuenta.

— ¡Gray-sama, Juvia le echo de menos! —se plantó frente a él, con las manos juntas frente a su pecho y una sonrisa en los labios.

Él no le contesto, pero le hizo una significativa señal de que salieran. La maga asintió y se adelantó, alcanzando la puerta del gremio mucho antes que él, que espero antes de ir también. No necesitaba la atención de todos sus compañeros tras ellos en un momento como ese.

— ¿Pasa algo, Gray-sama? —ella parecía preocupada, y no era precisamente como él quería que estuviera— Luce…extraño.

— Acompáñame —pidió con tono sereno.

Juvia no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces para seguirle.

.

Fue nuevo para él, y fue nuevo para ella. Ni él había hecho algo así antes, ni nadie lo había hecho para ella. Juvia se dejó caer sobre la hierba, encogiendo las rodillas, donde apoyó el mentón. Él estaba a su lado. Y el viento era tranquilo. Magnolia abajo, y el mar llegando a lugares no vistos.

— Juvia no recuerda haber venido aquí antes ¿Gray-sama, desde cuando conoce este lugar?

La observo por el rabillo del ojo, parecía contenta y maravillada.

— Desde niño. Lo encontré poco después de haber llegado a Fairy Tail —se recostó sobre la hierba y ella lo hizo poco después. En el silencio de la pradera, pudo escuchar la respiración de ella, los latidos de su corazón casi al mismo ritmo que los suyos.

— Es bonito —era extraño ver el profundo azul del cielo reflejándose en otro azul profundo. Un azul amable, que parecía ver sólo lo bueno del mundo, incluso cuando sabía que esa mujer a su lado había visto la maldad.

Se puso de pie. Juvia parpadeo confundida, un gesto que se acrecentó cuando él le extendió la mano, instándole a tomarla. La había tomado por sorpresa, noto, y aun así ella se sujetó y se levantó.

Ya antes se habían tomado de la mano. Había sentido el taco de su piel cuando unían sus magias, pero no le había sentido de este modo: más íntimo y cercano. Tomarle de la mano porque su único propósito era sentirla cerca.

— Gray-sama, Juvia se pregunta por qué están aquí… —la voz de ella pareció instalarse ahí, donde sus manos se tocaban, creándole un agradable escalofrío— ¿Gray-sama?

No contestó.

Podía sentir el pulso de Juvia a través de sus dedos, que palpitaban cada vez más. No como miedo, sino como la excitación que conlleva una sorpresa.

— Esto —dijo él finalmente, deteniéndose— Quería que vieras esto.

La chica siguió la dirección de sus ojos –sin soltarle de la mano- hasta encontrarse con una flor. Una flor blanca, de tallo delgado y pétalos suaves. Había un poco más de ellas ahí, pero para Juvia esa era la más bonita. Parecía separarse del resto, resaltar con discreción y timidez.

— ¿U-una peonía? —inquirió ella, su voz conmocionada.

— ¿Sabes su nombre? —contestó en cambio él, mirándole con cierto alivio— ¿Sabes lo qué significa?

Juvia se atraganto con las palabras de él, con el sentimiento que florecía dentro de ella como florecían las blancas flores a sus pies. Sintió que el estómago se le entumía de pura emoción y no pudo evitar la sonrisa en sus labios.

Y asintió.

— Soy afortunado por tenerte —ella ahogo un jadeo, llevándose las manos a la boca conforme sus ojos se cristalizaban. No había esperado escucharlo decir aquello en voz alta.

— Gray-sama…

— Creo que ya había dicho lo agradecido que estoy de tenerte a mi lado —la interrumpió, sin mirarla— Pero quería repetirlo. Además de que te debo algo —Juvia no hizo movimiento alguno, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que él decía— Incluso si tú ya sabes la respuesta.

Los labios de Juvia temblaron bajos sus manos. Él puso sus ojos sobre ella sólo para comprobar que ella ni siquiera estaba reprimiendo sus emociones: sus ojos azules sonreían, como seguramente también sonreían sus labios.

— Incluso si no soy bueno con las palabras, y mis acciones dejan mucho que desear, tú comprendes siempre. Ves más allá de lo que hago y de lo que soy, y yo he aprendido a ver lo que tú eres —ella respiro profundamente— Y me gusta lo que eres.

Juvia ya no necesitaba que él siguiera hablando. Lo entendía. Pero no lo iba a interrumpir cuando él parecía dispuesto a decir más. Así que lo dejó seguir con la corriente, hasta que fuera suficiente para él.

— No voy a estar contigo sólo porque aceptes todo de mí, no sería justo. No hubiera sido justo si lo hubiera hecho así. Por eso te lo digo hasta ahora, que sé que yo también acepto todo de ti. Y si lo acepto es porque no pienso dejarlo ir ¿Entiendes?

— Lo entiendo —dijo ella con firmeza. Sin titubear o esperar un poco.

Lo entendía como las cicatrices invisibles en su corazón, las cuchillas que habían agrietado los buenos sentimientos de su alma y luego lo habían congelado. Ella lo había sanado, pero las cicatrices no iban a desaparecer. Ella había derretido la coraza de hielo, y el agua en que se había convertido sirvió para restaurar la energía que ella había gastado en aquella aventura.

Así que ambos se hicieron más fuertes.

Podían declarar en voz alta la pertenencia sobre lo que ahora eran, porque no dejarlo ir era la promesa de protegerse. Él ya no estaba para ver cómo le era arrebatado lo que amaba, y ella entendía que debía no sólo cuidar de él, sino también de ella. Así como él lo haría. Ella tampoco soportaría perderlo de nuevo.

Juvia fue hacia él y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas masculinas, mirándole con ternura y ese amor que se desbordaba por sus ojos.

— ¿Sabe qué otra cosa significa? —por un momento Gray se arrepintió de haber elegido una flor asociada con el matrimonio— No, Gray-sama, Juvia no estaba pensando en eso —refutó risueña, adivinando fácilmente la expresión del mago— Es…buena fortuna y prosperidad —acaricio sus pómulos gentilmente— Así que Gray-sama y Juvia serán muy, muy felices.

Él le sonrió, acomodando sus manos sobre la cintura femenina, de una forma que le resultó tan cómoda como nueva.

—Estamos juntos —apoyó sus labios sobre la frente de ella, provocando un estremecimiento en Juvia— Ya lo somos.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Esto...¡Ta dan!  
¿Salió demasiado empalagoso? Yo siento que salió demasiado empalagoso...y siento a Gray demasiado OoC.

¡En fin! La flor que elegí fue la peonia blanca, su significado es "Soy afortunado por tenerte", y sin duda me hizo recordar ese precioso momento Gruvia en el que Gray le dice a Juvia que está agradecido de tenerla y que ella siempre está a su lado *fangirlea*. Amo el Gruvia. Son mi OTP para siempre, incluso si shippeo las crack de Juvia xD Otra cosa que me hizo elegir esta rosa es sin duda lo asociada que esta con el matrimonio, la prosperidad y la buena fortuna. Por supuesto es una flor sumamente romántica *-* y el Gruvia lo merece porque es ZU-KU-LEM-TO

Y bueno, creo que puse mucho rosa y corazones en este OS, cosa que se se compensa con el drama que se viene de **_Dark Star_** (?) Que por cierto, ya pronto les traere el nuevo capítulo, espero (?)

Bueno, basta de mi parloteo, ¡Espero que les gustara!

¡Les dejos muchos besos y muchos abrazos!

¡Hasta pronto!

 **ammipime**


End file.
